ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon “DG” Poole
Devon Poole is a wrestler for The OUW. Before The OUW Before entering The OUW,Devon Poole was trained to wrestle at the Santos Family's Wrestling Gym in Philadelphia,PA,and "The Asylum" in Manhattan,NY from age 13.With his Submission Wrestling experience,he hoped to be an Mixed Martial Artist.At the Age of 17,just a few days before his 18th birthday,Poole fought in his first MMA Fight,which resulted in a Submission victory.He fought later on a day after his 18th birthday,a KO win.He seemed to be on the fast track to MMA success,but Poole wanted to be a Wrestler that much more.Poole was signed to and Wrestled in A Major Wrestling Promotion Based in Connecticut,The World's Wrasslin' Federation between July 1998 and June 2002,winning many Championships while in that company.He Was Released due to a Bad Attitude,and Signed with a local Wrestling promotion based in Nashville,TN,Called TEnnesee Non-Stop Action Wrestling in 2002.Just a Few Months Later,due to falling outs with the management,he was released in November 2002 only to return to the WWF,Now called the WWE(World's Wrasslin Entertainment) by early December of 2002.He Was Released yet again,this time due to Falling outs with Some members of the Management.Poole then later performing in many well-known Indy Wrestling promotions across the tri-state area from January 2005 until April of 2005.In March 2005,a new Major Wrestling promotion would flourish:One Up Wrestling,also well known as The OUW.As Devon walked out of "The Asylum" one Day,OUW's Former General Manager,Gavin "Snake" Steele,would Approach him with an OUW Contract.Devon Quickly Signed the Contract,and the rest was history. The Beginning in the OUW Devon Poole debuted in the OUW in April 2005.He Was Quickly given a CHampionship match in his first match.In his first match,he fought for the now defunct OUW Heavyweight Championship,the Former Top Championship an OUW Superstar can hold.He fought the Then-Champion Gamr,Who is now retired and is the Current owner and General Manager of OUW,in a Brutal Brawl that almost saw DG win the championship,but he fell short and lost the match.He would lose some matches and win some matches.But,that all changed after OUW culmination 2005... As Culmination Ended,A Rival Wrestling promotion from Hartford,CT flourished:The united Wrestling alliance,Also known to the world as the uWa.The uWa(Originally formed by Avenger,Sgt.America,Billy Hill,Psyclone,Hollywood Jayson,and Hunter,as well as other members of the now defunct uWa roster) would Try to invade the OUW Arena and Randomly attack OUW's Wrestlers.While the rest of the OUW didn't like it,Michael Jason "Plat" King Seemingly did,as he became the OUW's New Co-General Manager and Teamed up with The uWa as they began to harass and attack the OUW Roster.He Defeated Plat and other uWa members,depsite All of the ambush attacks.Devon later joined OUW faction "Most wanted" and Became OUW intercotinental champion at Turmoil 2005.He would hold the gold for two months,until he lost it to X at OUW Ascention 2006. As Ascention Ended,ATHF,Leader of "OUW's Most Wanted",an OUW stable which included the likes of ATHF,Sonic, and others,ended the Faction.He Then Turned on an Injured Devon Poole,saying Harsh words about him,quickly turning him into a heel.Devon Then Returned to face ATHF in a match for OUW's Most Wanted's Contract.Devon won Via Submission,and Won the contract as well. After A few Run-ins with Plat,Devon Poole fought the former OUW owner for the US title at OUW's "The Paramount" PPV.Though he fought with effort,Just like the other times he's fought for the US Gold,he came up short after Plat Knocked him out with the US title and covered him for the victory.But,Those two wouldn't stop there.After Devon Poole won a #1 contender's match for the OUW Heavyweight Championship against Scorpion,Coz,and Xavier "X" Williams,He and Plat were once again at odds.Following a Submission Victory against plat at uWa's Finality PPV,and a loss in a three-on-one Handicap match fighting against Psyclone,scorpion,and Plat Himself,Devon and Plat Fought once again at OUW's "Massacre" Pay-Per-View.With Poole winning the match after interference from Plat's Older Brother,Micheal "BDS" Sweet,Devon's Feud With Plat was Finished..and his feud with Gamr had Just begun... The OUW Heavyweight & Tag Team Championships,Reality Inc,and the OUW's closing After his Feud with Plat,Plat's Then-Partner and Co-OUW Tag Team Champion,Gamr,Began Sneak Attacking Devon before their big OUW Heavyweight Championship match at OUW's "Revolution" PPV.At The PPV,Devon Poole Used a Roll-Up Pin To Secure a Spot in OUW History as It's Heavyweight Champion.The NExt Sunday at Storm,Devon and his partner BDS,fought against Gamr and Plat for the OUW tag Team Championships.While it looked like Gamr and Plat had the match won,Gamr Turned on his Friend and Tag Team Partner,Costing Both Men The Tag Team Championships as BDS pinned Plat and won the titles for himself and Poole.Gamr then Pinned Plat to become the OUW's World Champion.Later that Week,BDS officially retired himself from the tag team division,which left Devon to hold not only the Heavyweight title,but both of The Tag Titles as Well.With this in mind,Defending the OUW Heavyweight Championship at OUW's "Syndication" Pay-Per-View was hard to do.But Unfortunately,Plat Pinning Gamr in triple threat costed Poole his heavyweight Championship. But,little did we know,that Poole had a back-up plan.After a loss to Coz and a break from wrestling for a few weeks,Devon Poole announced the formation of "Reality Inc.",the Stable That Included himself,His former manager/friend Stephanie smith,and former OUW FTR Champion Jasper "Dark" Griffin.As Soon as reality Inc.Formed,Dark was awarded with the OUW Tag Team title that BDS Left Behind.The Group then rebelled against Plat and other OUW Superstars as they then Ran in on another Group:CardYnal sYn,a group formed by Gamr,Scorpion,and Scorpion's Wife,Rachel.As Devon answered a Challenge by his Old Wrestling Rival Scorpion,The OUW announced that it was closing Down.That next Sunday on July 28t,2006,Reality Inc. Retired the OUW Tag Team Championships as The Champions as they successfully defended the Championships against the team of Crow and Defias. National Championship Wrestling The NExt Monday after OUW's FInale Show,Poole Showed up for the 2nd time on NCW Television(he was employed by OUW the 1st time),This time Attacking Then-NCW International Champion Jack after Jack said some harsh words about the OUW.Poole again found himself at odds with Wolf.The Two Fought Each other in his 1st NCW match at NCW's Monday Night Vengeance(Now Changed to "Mayhem"),this time in an Extreme Rules Match.While Devon fought hard throughout the entire match,Wolf brought out Midgets to help give himself the advantage and the 3rd win over poole,as well as his 1st NCW loss.Devon later exacted his revenge on Wolf at NCW's "Summerbash" Pay-Per-View,Despite Wolf Bringing Back his old Midgets,in another Extreme Rules Match,but this Win gave Devon not only his 1st NCW win/his 1st Win against wolf,but the #1 contender's Shot against NCW's Current International Champion,Jack.At Monday Night Vengeace,he would lose to Don Altone Degni Because of Outside interference from Jack.Poole Vowed to get revenge on the Then-International CHampion.He Would 1st do this by Forming a New Anti-LAW Tag team with Don Altone Degni,called "The OutLawz".They Have gotten under the skin of The LAW as They Have De-Faced The Locker room of The LAW and The Office of NCW's Owner/GM,Victor Santos Torres,otherwise known as "VST". However,On The September 18 Edition of NCW Monday Night Vengeance,During a tag team match Pitting the LAW's Jack & Kurby against The Outlawz,Degni Broke His Neck While Attempting a Frog Splash.After this happened and Degni Healed up a few weeks later,The Two have Decided to go separate ways The next week,Poole fought Jack in a "Cage Of Death" For The NCW International Gold.The Match Consisted of a Sealing over the Top of the Steel Cage Structure,Meaning that you cant escape,and that the only way to win were by pinfall or submission.Even Though Poole put up a Great Fight,Jack Picked up the Victory after a Frog Splash from the Turnbuckle.The Following Week,at MNV,The Two Squared off Again,this time in a TLC Match For the Title.Despite Outside Interference From Jack's Girlfriend Zachary,and Thanks to help from NCW Executive Assistant Maria Santos,Poole Defeated Jack and Won The international Championship from him.The NExt Day,Devon Poole Demolished The Original NCW international Title Belt and created a New NCW international Championship Belt,which is modeled similar The World Wrestling Entertainment's Intercontinental Championship. The NCW World Heavyweight Championship At The Season FInale of NCW Monday Night Vengeance,Devon Poole Defeated the uWa's Avenger to become the NCW World Heavyweight Champion.With This Win,Devon Poole is a 4-time World Champion in professional wrestling,and the Only man to have been The World Champion of Both The OUW and NCW. Return to The OUW On The OUW's Premiere of "Monday Night Storm",BDS interviewed a Returning Devon Poole,Still Holding the NCW World Heavyweight Championship(Although Being Shortened to "The World Heavyweight Championship").Devon Poole Turned on his former partner and the fans by attacking BDS.The Two fought each other in a "Sweet dreams" street fight match at OUW conversion,where DG agreed to put the NCW world title on the line.Even Though he lost via pinfall,BDS decided not to take the NCW world title.Despite this,Poole brutally attacked BDS with a Steel Chair,with the results leaving BDS laying in a Hopsital Bed. Devon Poole fought Terry "Sonic" Peirce In an OUW/NCW Championship Unifciation Match the next week.Though he was Close to unifying the two historic championships,Interference by Plat Caused the match to end by Sonic Winning via DQ.The Two had run-ins with each other the week after,viciously beating each other throughout the entire arena.The Next Sunday,at OUW's Turmoil Pay-Per-View,Devon Poole Once Again Participated in the Classic Turmoil 8-man Elimination Tag Team Match,Pitting the team of Himself,X,Scorpion,and Gamr against The Team of Coz,Stephen Steele,Sonic,and Plat.While His Team Ultimately Lost to Team Coz after Coz Pinned Gamr,Devon Poole was not eliminated by means of Pinfalls or Submission.He was Counted out of the match after He and Plat Bashed each other with nasty Chair shots,Knocking each man out for over 10 seconds as well as making each other bleed.At OUW's December PPV Retribution,Poole Nearly Won a triple threat match between former world champions plat and DTB,But was taken out of the match by plat before doing so.After the Match,on dec 20 2006,Poole Announced that he has Stripped himself of the two NCW titles that he previously held and delivered the two to Xavier Santos,The Son of NCW's Chairman,Victor Santos. Poole Made an appearance at OUW's "Ascention" Pay-Per-View,in the OUW's Prestigious "Mountain Match".Poole Was Eliminated fairly early into the match,however,and didn't get a main event match at the PAramount III for the OUW Championship,that honor being won by Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock,The Eventual OUW Champion,But at The OUW's 3rd Annual "Paramount" Pay-Per-View,Devon Poole Defeated both Dark and Chris Stern in an Elimination Triple Threat match in order to get a #1 conteder's Shot at The OUW Intercontinental Championship at "Regression". At Regression,however,Chris Stern Made his way into the title hunt,making the IC title match a Triple Threat Submission Match Pitting Poole against Stern and Champion Tsyuoshi Heishi. Teased Re-formation of Reality Inc. During the weeks that followed Poole's PPV loss,he and his former tag team partner Jasper "Dark" Griffin began ambushin Fellow OUW Superstars during matches,teasing a Reality Inc Reformation.However,During the May 14th edition of OUW Monday Night Storm,Dark was attaced by Poole and Fired by Rachel Watts.Because of these actions,Poole will now fight Terry "Sonic" Peirce in a U.S. Title #1 Contender's Match at OUW Massacre. Wrestling Attire *'OUW (April 2005-June 2006)':During this period he wore Short Leather Tights(which goes to the middle of his thighs) in Red,Blue,Black,And White Colors with the Initials "DtP" on the back of his tights,which symbolized the initlas of his name.He also wore Padded Shoes which were color-coordinated with his Attire.with that he wore black elbow Pads on both arms,black Knee Pads,and Taped his Hands with Traditional Wrestling Tape. *'OUW(The Paramount 2006)':During This PPV,He wore a Green Leather Short Tights,the same length/design as the others,with Green Padded Shoes,black/green Knee Pads,with Taped up hands and black elbow pads.He Also Wore a special Entrance Attire,which included Black and Green Chaps(similar to Shawn Micheals' Wrestling Attire) with similar designs to his Short Tights,and one of his many OUW T-Shirts. *'NCW & OUW(July 2006-Current)':He Wears Baggy Jeans in Black,Green/black,Red/Black,blue/white,and White/Black colors,with The exact same Design as his Paramount 2006 Entrance Attire.He also wears a Leather Belt with Color-Coordinated Design to whatever Wrestling Jeans he wears.He Still Wears elbow pads,shoes matching his attire and still tapes up his hands,but now He wears one of his OUW Tanktops with a Fitted (Baseball,Basketball,or Football) Cap which also matches his wrestling Attire during his entrance. *'Hardcore/Street Fight/No DQ Matches(OUW & NCW)':He Wears Dark Baggy Jeans With Black Timberland Boots.He Also Tapes up his Hands and Wrists,and Sports either a Tanktop(in black or white) or a Regular Black T-Shirt. Finishing and Signature Moves (Devon Poole's Finishing Moves are in Bolded Text) *'Gamer Slam(Mark of Excellence/Protoplex)'' *'''The Reality Lock(Ankle/Leg Lock Combo) *The Reality Check(Running Big Boot to the face) *AA Spinebuster *Edgecution DDT *Spear *Sharpshooter *Superplex *Stalling Vertical Suplex *German Suplex *Super Powerbomb(Powerbomb from the top rope) *Fisherman's Suplex *Missile Dropkick & Other Various Kicks *Knife Edge Chop *Super Kick *Half Nelson Suplex Championships Won NCW(National CHampionship Wrestling) *1-Time NCW World Heavyweight Champion(0ct 13,2006-Dec 20,2006) *1-Time NCW International Champion(Oct 9,2006-Dec 20,2006) OUW(One Up Wrestling) *1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion(June 11, 2006-June 25, 2006) *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion(Nov 27 2005-Jan 29 2006) *1-Time OUW Tag Team Champion(June 18, 2006-July 24, 2006) OWVOU(Online Wrestling Via One Up) *1-Time And Final OWVOU Champion *Former and Final OWVOU General Manager TNA(Tennessee Non-Stop Action Wrestling) *2-Time TNA Worlds Heavyweight Champion *1-Time TNA World Tag Team Champion *3-Time TNA World X Champion WWE(World's Wrasslin' Entertainment) *9-Time WWE World Tag Team Champion *6-Time WWE Intercontinental Champion *3-Time WWE Tag Team Champion *3-Time WWE U.S. Champion *1-Time WWE Hardcore Champion WCW(Worldwide Captiol Wrstling) *2-Time WCW World Tag Team Champion Other Notable Accomplishments OUW accomplishments *Has Went The Longest in The OUW without being Pinned(July '05-Jan '06) *Undeafeated at Six OUW Pay-Per-views(Revolution,Massacre,Genesis,redemption,Retribution and Turmoil) *Former Member of "OUW's Most Wanted" *Former Member and Founding father Of "Reality Inc." *Fought In the 1st Ever OUW Inferno Match *Fought In Both of the OUW's Lumberjack Matches *Fought in & Won The 1st Ever OUW Turmoil 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match *Has Participated in both of the OUW Turmoil Elimination Tag Team Matches *Undefeated in The OUW turmoil 8-man elimination tag team matches *The Only Former OUW Heavyweight Champion to Have Not Been Pinned nor been forced to Submit To Lose His Title NCW accomplishments *Former Member and Founding Father of "The OutLawz" *The Second NCW dual Champion in NCW History(Avenger of uWa fame was first by holding NCW's National and World titles) *The Only former NCW champion to have forfeited his championship *The Only former NCW champion to have not lost his championship in a match uWa Accomplishments *undefeated against the uWa Faction(He Gained Wins over Current and Former uWa members such as Psyclone,Avenger,Crow,Scorpion,and Sgt.America) *Won The First Ever uWa 8-Man Elimination Tag team Match Misc. accomplishments *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW and NCW's World Champion *The Only Man To Have Been The OUW Intercontinental Champion and the NCW International Champion Title Reigns NCW World Heavyweight Championship(1) NCW International Championship(1) OUW Heavyweight Championship(1) OUW Intercontinental Championship(1) OUW Tag Team Championship(1) w/ Micheal "BDS" Sweet and Jasper "Dark" Griffin OWVOU Heavyweight Championship(1) Category:Wrestlers